Didn't We Have It All?
by La Hellion
Summary: A cute little make up session! Sequel to


A/N-Hi, guys! It's been such a long time since I've been on here! My computer has been out of commission so I'm just now getting back into the swing of things. I thought I'd give you something a little special that I said I wouldn't do, but I'm a softy. Anyway, here's the much needed sequel to Leena's Goodbye to Fallen Love. I hope you enjoy it!  
  
WARNING! The fic you are about to read is full of fluff! Proceed with your own caution! (Okay, maybe not that much fluff, but still, it contains some. This fic is strictly about love! ^.^')  
  
Didn't We Have It All?  
  
By Kitten Starr  
  
Bit gazed outside his bedroom window at the barren land before him. It reminded him of his sullen heart and that was the one thing he desperately wished to forget. He had tried dating other girls, but every one of them had a tiny aspect or trait that reminded him of her. Had it really been six months since he had called it off with her? There was so much that he regretted. He thought he had gotten over her in that first month after their separation, but it had all gone downhill since then.  
  
When he was sad, she would brighten him with her delicious smile. When he was pained, her one gentle touch would heal him instantly. When he was hopeless, she would fill him with a bountiful cup of hope.  
  
Only she could bring him the simple pleasures in life, and he had been lost in an endless sea of grief without her beside him. He knew she was the only girl for him.  
  
That girl was Leena Toros.  
  
Bit drew his right knee up and rested his arms on it. "So this is heartache..."  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when he heard laughter coming from the hallway. He got up and walked quietly to the door where he cracked it open. Bit peeked outside and what he saw made his heart skip a beat. Jamie and Leena were laughing uncontrollably each holding their sides as if to somehow stay in one piece. Bit couldn't watch any longer because Leena seemed happy and over him. Hadn't it been her that had sulked and was blotchy-eyed after the break up? It seemed the roles had been reversed.  
  
Bit pushed the door shut quietly and slid to his knees. He balled his fist up and hit the floor hard. With his back to the door, he let out an exasperated sigh and could no longer bottle the emotions he felt so strongly. For that one night he let the tears flow freely down his perfect cheeks.  
  
Bit closed his eyes. "Love is so unfair. So unfair..."  
  
He eventually fell asleep sitting upright against the door. He was so emotionally drained that it didn't occur to him that he wasn't in bed.  
  
-~*~-  
  
I am thinking of you  
  
In my sleepless solitude tonight  
  
If it's wrong to love you  
  
Then my heart just won't let me be right  
  
'Cause I've drowned in you  
  
And I won't pull through  
  
Without you by my side  
  
-~*~-  
  
Brad watched the clock in the kitchen until he was pretty sure his eyeballs would be whirling for the rest of the day. Bit only missed an early breakfast when he was sick or extremely perplexed about a zoid battle. He seemed fine the day before, distant, but fine. Brad gulped down the last of his coffee and ate the remaining remnant of his cheese omelet. Bit needed a little wakeup call.  
  
Brad turned Bit's doorknob and pushed with a slight force. He was surprised when the door didn't budge. Leaning against it, Brad pushed it open with his shoulder just wide enough for him to fit through. The sight Brad saw made him respect Bit Cloud even more.  
  
Bit was slumped over and his eyes were shaded by his golden hair. Brad saw pinked and tearstained cheeks. He truly felt sorry for Bit because he knew exactly why Bit had let himself get into this condition. A man without love by his side is like a soul wandering aimlessly in a deadened world. Bit was dead inside and what you saw on the exterior made an illusionist better his profession. Brad always had a knack for reading people's emotions.  
  
Brad squatted and balanced himself on his feet and nudged Bit gently not really having the heart to pull one of his usual selfless pranks.  
  
Bit wakened with a start and realized it was Brad who shook him from his embracing sleep. "Oh, it's just you."  
  
Brad looked down at his friend. "And just who would I be?" he questioned though the answer hung in the air stiffly.  
  
Bit placed his hand on the wall and hoisted himself up. "I don't know. Usually you wake me up with some loud noise."  
  
Brad rubbed his chin thoughtfully and then shrugged, "True, but I do know who you thought I was."  
  
Bit's countenance faltered and took on a deep depth of smugness. "Who?"  
  
"Leena..." Brad let the name slide off his tongue as he walked out the door before Bit could question or protest.  
  
It really didn't shock Bit that Brad knew just who he was thinking of, but it was scary to hear it said out loud as the realization hit him. Not only was he lost without Leena, but others figured him out too.  
  
He crossed the room to his closet and grabbed jeans and a black muscle shirt. He left his room with his clothes in tow and made his way to the bathroom. To his bad luck, the bathroom was in use. He decided to wait outside the door.  
  
Five minutes passed and finally the bathroom door opened letting out hot steam and the last person on Zi that Bit wanted to confront that morning. Leena, who was drying her hair, didn't notice anyone outside the door and collided with someone a head taller than she.  
  
"I'm so sorry..." her voice caught in her throat as she gazed up and into the eyes of the wall in front of her.  
  
Bit looked down at her and couldn't find the words to say at such an awkward moment.  
  
"Good morning, Bit. I hope you slept well last night. Well, I uh..." Leena smiled broadly at him feeling foolish in the process. "I gotta go."  
  
Bit stared sadly at her retreating figure and went into the bathroom where he locked the door.  
  
-~*~-  
  
Leena berated herself for her silly antics. She must've seemed like such a dumb fool. She tried hard to steer clear of Bit's path, but it was kind of hard when he was standing right in front of the bathroom door.  
  
It wasn't like her to keep her emotions bottled up inside, but she just didn't feel right letting them out in the open for everyone to hear and groan about. She had also learned to keep them hidden after what had happened between her and Bit months ago.  
  
Their argument seemed trivial now, but was something so trifling when it caused two people to part their paths and misconstrue love that seemed like it would last forever? She definitely didn't want to think so, but her thoughts were so jumbled and bemused that she couldn't think straight sometimes. Leena dressed and went to the hangar where she and Jamie were going to do some minor upgrading to her zoid. Her morning encounter would at least be lost in the upgrading process.  
  
She just wished her nights would be as blissful. She wasn't ready to admit it aloud, but she was sure it was time she moved on and just forgot about any fantasies of her and Bit somehow reuniting with a burst of love where he would hold her and she would tell him just how sorry she was.  
  
Until then, however, Leena would remain heartbroken.  
  
-~*~-  
  
I'd give my all to have  
  
Just one more night with you  
  
I'd risk my life to feel  
  
Your body next to mine  
  
'Cause I can't go on  
  
Living in the memory of our song  
  
I'd give my all for your love tonight  
  
-~*~-  
  
Bit stood under the hot water until it ran cold. He shuddered under the harsh change and snorted grimly as he realized just how becoming the situation was. Didn't he deserve the reality that Leena was done with him?  
  
Damn! He couldn't even take a decent shower without her on his mind and it was totally his fault. He angrily turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. He dried himself off with such brusqueness that his skin reddened severely. He didn't care.  
  
All he cared about was being with Leena.  
  
He left the bathroom dour and distraught. He had wanted to bathe off his anxieties and he had just washed on more. Life was a bitch-his anyway.  
  
-~*~-  
  
As Leena and Jamie finished putting the final touches on her zoid Brad walked in followed by Doc and Brad who were in serious discussion. Jamie looked at Leena and she just shrugged.  
  
"Hey, Jamie, come over here for a minute. We need your opinion on something," said Doc.  
  
Jamie waved and smiled at Leena as he dashed off towards Brad and Doc. "Your zoid should run with better efficiency, Leena. See ya 'round!"  
  
"Okay. See ya," replied Leena as she made her way out of the hangar and outside.  
  
As she emerged from the hangar, Leena shielded her eyes against the bright Zi sun. She realized for the first time how hot and humid it was in the desert during high noon. She decided to walk around even though there wasn't much to look at.  
  
Leena had been walking poking at the sienna sands with a stick as she stopped abruptly. A cool wind blew and she turned her attention to the sky and saw the sky was darkening towards the north.  
  
"Hmm. Who would've thought a storm could brew so suddenly?" she questioned turning back towards the Hover Cargo, which was only a short distance away.  
  
That was when she caught a glimpse at the massive cliff hanging directly above the Hover Cargo. She made a mental note to come back later that night when the storm had ceased. It was hard finding privacy with all the guys around so it might be an inviting spot to sort through all her thoughts.  
  
-~*~-  
  
The storm ended just as the bright evening sun was setting beyond the red mountains. It had raged on longer than anyone expected and Bit wasn't thrilled to be cooped up in the Cargo with so many people for such a long time.  
  
He wondered where Leena was heading as she pulled on a light jacket and slipped out of the Hover Cargo when she thought no one was watching. He fought with his conscience and finally resolved to follow her into the night.  
  
He had given her an ample head start and made sure to stay a good distance behind her. Every now and then she would glance back as if she knew he was following her and he would have to duck behind large rocks to hide.  
  
He stood and watched her start ascending a winding path, which lead to a huge cliff. He hadn't noticed it before and was surprised that it towered over the Hover Cargo. He huffed and prepared himself as he jogged towards the direction Leena had disappeared to. He didn't want to lose her and he was appreciative for the luminance the moon was casting off.  
  
-~*~-  
  
Leena wiped the sweat off her brow as she stood near the edge of the cliff. She could see for miles around and the scene was quite breathtaking. The storm had cooled the night air and she inhaled the sweet scent of cacti blossoms.  
  
The sky glittered with stars and there was a strange, yet beautiful tinge of purple painted in the sky. The moon was romantically huge and she was saddened by the thought.  
  
"Why did I have to do this to myself?" she breathed as she felt wetness against her cheek. "Damnit...now I'm crying," she whispered holding her head down in shame.  
  
She turned her gaze back to the sky and struggled to regain her composure. If she knew the magnificent sight would do this to her she wouldn't have bothered coming. She could sulk in the comfort of her bed.  
  
"Huh?" she gasped as a shooting star shot across the sky. "Wishful thinking, but I guess it wouldn't hurt."  
  
She breathed deeply and said the wish aloud. "I wish with my heart of hearts that Bit could love me again."  
  
She clasped her hands against her heart and closed her eyes hoping that someone up there could make her wish come true.  
  
-~*~-  
  
Baby can you feel me  
  
Imagining I'm looking in your eyes  
  
I can see you clearly  
  
Vividly emblazoned in my mind  
  
And yet you're so far  
  
Like a distant star  
  
I'm wishing on tonight  
  
-~*~-  
  
Bit finally caught his breath as he reached the top of the cliff. How Leena managed to climb it so quickly he wouldn't know. He looked around searching for her.  
  
He heard sounds that seemed like someone was crying. If Leena was crying, what was she crying about? He followed the sound and knew straight off that the sound was coming from Leena. He hesitated a moment and then his heart once again overtook his mind as he neared her trembling form.  
  
He bit his lower lip and reached a hand on her shoulder. "Leena, why are you crying?" he demanded just above a whisper.  
  
Leena's eyes fluttered open at the sudden contact and she briskly turned around to see who the stranger was. She once again found herself staring into those eyes that had once upon a time captured her soul. If one looked deep enough, just as Leena had, one could see that the pools of blue held in them such concern and love that it would take one's breath away. Leena didn't dare look away for fear that the eyes would close and she would be but a figment of his imagination.  
  
Prodigiously, Bit's hand found the line of her jawbone. He gently traced it with the back of his finger. Leena leaned into his soft touch and smiled sadly. "Bit, please stop."  
  
Bit's eyes widened with protest and he sounded hurt, "But, Leena..."  
  
Leena brushed a finger upon his lips. "Shhh..."  
  
Bit opened his mouth but decided to let her have the silence she wanted. Her voice brought him back to reality.  
  
Leena spoke with sorrow dripping from her voice and eyes that deceived her. "Bit, have you ever noticed just how beautiful the stars are?" Her gaze averted to the sky with fluid motion. Bit's eyes followed hers as he absently nodded. Leena continued, "Stars are magnificent and mysterious in their own right. Their light shines the brightest of anything we'll ever see. Love is a great deal like the stars. Don't you think so?"  
  
Bit looked at her quizzically. "I'm not quite sure that I understand what you're saying."  
  
Leena paused for a moment and just stared at him. "Stars burn out over time. Some even collapse. Just until now I didn't realize that love could simply burn up like a gorgeous star. That's what happened to our love, Bit."  
  
Bit was gawking at her. "Don't say that, Leena!"  
  
Leena wasn't quite sure if Bit was just implying things to make her feel better. Even though she had wished for this exact thing just moments earlier, she didn't think she could take another stab in the heart. Unperturbed, Leena replied, "It's true, Bit."  
  
Bit was scowling now. "Leena, my love for you hasn't stopped yet and it won't ever. Not even when I'm dead!"  
  
Leena smiled forlornly at his ignorance. "You don't mean that."  
  
Bit took her by her shoulders. "Then just what do I mean by it, Leena? I admit that I screwed up, but I love you. I love you, goddamnit!"  
  
Leena shook with new emotion. "Oh, Bit, I love you too. It's just that..."  
  
Bit tilted her chin at an angle where they were once more looking into each other's eyes. "It's just what?"  
  
Leena racked with newfound sobs and tugged Bit into a violent embrace. "I don't want to be hurt again. I couldn't stand it. What happened between us broke me and I'm not sure I could survive it again."  
  
Bit massaged her back lightly and her grip on him lessened. "You won't have to worry about it again, my love."  
  
Leena pushed back so that she was still calmly embracing him. Her arms were securely draped around his neck comfortably. She smiled. "Bit, I..."  
  
She was cut off as Bit hugged him to her as if they were almost one and kissed her deeply and longingly. She hesitated a moment and then she herself relaxed into the kiss. They remained like that a few moments more until they had each succored the last drop of flavorful passion that had been built up those so many months.  
  
"Bit, I'll love you forever. I'll love you even when all the stars in the universe burn out." Leena turned around slowly so that she could lean comfortably against him.  
  
With Bit's arms protectively around her, Leena looked to the sky and Bit did the same.  
  
"I'll love you even longer, Leena."  
  
The couple gazed to the sky and each pondered just how long forever was. It really didn't matter to them just so long as they had each other. They'd given their all to find that their love was never really lost. That night would live on free and long full of love and understanding.  
  
-~*~-  
  
I'd give my all to have  
  
Just one more night with you  
  
I'd risk my life to feel  
  
Your body next to mine  
  
'Cause I can't go on  
  
Living in the memory of our song  
  
I'd give my all for your love tonight  
  
-~*~-  
  
The next morning everyone was at the breakfast table together. No one seemed to notice its oddity except Brad who smiled to himself. He was glad that Bit and Leena had realized that they were meant to be together.  
  
Now he thought about Naomi and how much he had bugged Bit about making up with Leena. He'd have to practice what he preached.  
  
A nice dinner would be pleasant for tonight. He'd call her up later and ask her.  
  
He'd even give his all to be with her. He laughed inwardly at his own foolishness.  
  
-~*~-  
  
I'd give my all to have  
  
Just one more night with you  
  
I'd risk my life to feel  
  
Your body next to mine  
  
'Cause I can't go on  
  
Living in the memory of our song  
  
I'd give my all for your love tonight  
  
I'd give my all for your love  
  
Tonight  
  
-~*~-  
  
THE END  
  
"My All" By M. Carey and W. Afanasieff 


End file.
